herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki (Disney)
"Oh yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can run from it... or... learn from it. Good! Go on! Get out of here! Hahaahahaha. Whoo! Whooo whoooo!!!!" ~ Rafiki, encouraging Simba to return to Pride Rock Rafiki is a baboon shaman and considered the family priest to Simba's family for past and future generations. He is also a close friend of Mufasa and one of the many heroes in the Disney classic, The Lion King. He blesses the children of the king of Pride Rock, believing the spirits of their ancestors bless them. He carries a staff and can predict the future. It is he who convinces Simba to return to Pride Rock and fulfill his destiny. When Simba was born, he blessed the young cub and predicted that he will become king. When Mufasa died, he wept greatly over the loss of his friend and when Simba was presumed deceased, he gave up hope on restoring peace to the circle of life. One night, an young adult Simba was sulking over his life and a few of his mane hairs blew away and ended up near Rafiki's tree and then, Rafiki knew that Simba was alive and that it was time to take his place in the circle of life. After fighting with Nala, Simba runs into Rafiki, who he does not remember and the old monkey kept toying his mind with riddles and then Rafiki mentioned Mufasa which caught Simba's attention. Rafiki called upon the ghost of Mufasa, who reminded Simba who he was and Simba returned to the pridelands. Rafiki found Nala, Timon & Pumbaa and told them to return as well. Rafiki returned and joined in the battle between the lionesses and hyenas and kicked many hyenas' butts. He also save Simba from a hyena who tried to attack him by bashing the hyena in the head hard with his stick In ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, ''Rafiki blessed Simba's daughter Kiara and like many others, he was skeptical about the relationship between Kiara and Kovu but Mufasa's spirit forces Rafiki to help bring them together and he reluctantly agrees. He became an animal love maker towards the two lovers and brought them together but it was only temporary when Simba exiled Kovu as much to his sadness, knowing he was not involved on the attack set by Zira and that Simba has completely lost his mind and is defying his father's goals. When Kovu became accepted to succeed the throne, Rafiki looked and knew that Mufasa was right all along. In ''The Lion King 1 1/2, '' from Timon and Pumbaa's point of view of the first film, Rafiki helped them out with their problems. When Simba left to return to Pride Rock, Pumbaa was eager to join him but Timon had no desire. Rafiki confronted Timon but said nothing which made Timon realized he was wrong and should help his friends. In the stage musical adaption first performed in 1997, Rafiki is changed to a female because its director, Julie Taymor, believed that there was generally no leading female in the film. In the original Broadway production, he/she is played by Tsidii Le Loka, while in the original London production, he/she is played by Josette Bushell-Mingo. Gallery Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki learning Simba is alive Rafiki comments.jpg|Rafiki and Simba Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Primates Category:Religious Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Magic User Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Mentors